How He Proposed
by I love Malfoy as a ferret
Summary: I will never forget that day that Roy Mustang proposed to me. RoyxEd MalexMale YAOI Fluff


AN: Ok, so i have had this big time gap where i just haven't felt like writing so my stories and stuff haven't been updated in FOREVER! This is just a little one shot to help me get back into the mood. Also before my little breck I started doing something really cool on LiveJournal that i know all you RoyxEd fans will love....an FMA COLORING BOOK! I know you must think I am crazy or a genius but i have paired up with a friend of mine ((me writing the stories, her drawing the pictures)) and have opened a communitty on LJ dedicatted to yaoi from many different series but mainly FMA. I will be posting the link for it soon on my proflie so check back in a few days if you want to check it out. Anyway....ON WITH THE STORY!!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA...wish but saidly do not.

**How He Proposed**

I couldn't help but smile as I remembered that day; the day I got engaged to my lovely husband Roy Mustang. I don't know why that day suddenly popped into my head as I was cooking dinner but it just came out of the blue and I saw the event flash before my eyes.

* * *

I sighed as I looked out of the window of the car door as we drove by the beach. I was on a date with my boyfriend General Roy Mustang. It had been a lovely date with a romantic dinner at Dominion, a nice little Italian restaurant, and then we did a little walking through the shops. Not buying anything, just enjoying each other company. Yes, the date was good but also sad at the same time. Roy had been picked by the Fuhur (sp?) to help with the war over seas saying that the needed more generals over there. It was the night before he had to be shipped off and we decided to not talk about it, just enjoy whatever time we had left before he had to leave. At the moment, I was sitting in the car as we drove to a special place he found that he wanted to show me.

"How much longer Roy," I asked as I looked at his smiling face.

"We'll be there soon Edo-love, just hold on for a little bit longer" Roy said as he took one hand off the wheel to take hold of mine, lacing our fingers together before he brought it to his face giving it a small kiss before resting both of our hands on the armrest.

I smiled at his little romantic antic and his little nickname for me before I leaned over and rested my head on his shoulder. It was going to be hard to let him go. I new that I would spend my days while he was gone thinking of him and wondering if he was ok and then at night praying that by some miracle that he would come home the next day but I knew I shouldn't be thinking of that right know; for I knew that if I did that I would start crying but now was not the time for it.

"Ok love, I need you to close your eyes," Roy said as he parked the car by a forest and got out of the car.

"Why," I asked as he opened the door for me and I got out of the car, roy closing the door behind me.

"Because, it wouldn't be a surprised other wise," he said smiling as he took my left hand in his and but his other hand around my waits.

I raised my eyebrow in a questioning look as I turned my head to look at him.

"Please," he said as he gave me the puppy dog look that I couldn't resist.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I knew he was smiling in victory as he started walking me into the forest. We walked for a while and then I felt us going up a hill. I started to wonder what was so amazing that Roy would start acting like a kid in a candy shop about it. As we worked our way up more I started to hear the sound of water splashing against the side of the hill we were going up.

"Ok," Roy said with glee in his voice as we came to a stop, "On the count of 3 you can open your eyes ok"

"Ok," I said with a laugh

"One," he started off as I felt his breath on my hair, "Two," he breathed on my cheek, "Three," he said in no more then a whisper in my ear.

I slowly opened my eyes and gasped at what I saw in front of me.

"Wow," I said in a breathy tone as I looked out onto the ocean to see the most beautiful sunset I've ever seen. And to add to the amazement there were a group of dolphins splashing around and as Roy knows, dolphins are one of my favorite animals. "When did you find this," I asked as I turned my body sideways to look at Roy.

"One time when you where off on a mission I was babysitting Riza's dog and I took it here on a walk when he suddenly went crazy and got lose, running into the forest. I chased after him and when I finally caught up with him at the edge of the forest I looked up and saw this beautiful sit. It was sunset and I saw the dolphins jumping in the water and I knew I had to bring you here one day. But that's not the main reason I brought you here," Roy said as he walked to stand right in front of me.

"What is then," I asked tilting my head to the side.

Roy then took my left hand and with a sigh got down on one knee. I gasped, moving my right hand to cover my mouth as Roy reached into his back pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. "Edo-love," Roy said as he looked up at my face, "You are by far the best thing that ever happened to me and I don't know what I would do without you in my life. So, with all my heart I ask you, Edward McKay Elric, to please do me the honor and consent to be my wife, " Roy said as let go of my left hand to open the black velvet box to show me a diamond ring with two rubies, one on each side.

Tears came down my face in happiness. I couldn't speck. I wanted to say it but the word just wouldn't leave my mouth. So I just removed my hand from my mouth and smile down at him and nodded my head yes. Roy also smiled as he took the ring out of the box and once again took my left hand in his and slowly put the ring on my finger. He then stood and took me in his arms and slowly leaned down to give me a kiss.

* * *

I gasped in surprised and was roused out of my flashback as a pair of arms came around my waist. "What are you thinking about Edo-love?" Roy asked as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Nothing dear," I said with a smile, "Just remembering"

* * *

AN: Ok, so that is the story. What did you think? Sorry for any grammer error's and I KNOW that there are spelling mistakes somewhere in here. Review and tell me what you think so i can get back in the mood to write. Thanks :]


End file.
